The Prices We Pay
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: ON HIATUS! Not your usual responce to Atarashii's challenge. A misunderstanding leaves Yugi wo Yami and his friends, and walking right into Yami Bakura's arms, who has some plans for his new little companion. RR and I hope you enjoy!
1. Prolouge: The Loss

*Coughs* Seriously... I don't know where this came from! I think it had to do with reading that 'Yugi-got-the-Millennium-Ring-instead-of-the-Millennium-Puzzle' story (Yugi/Yami B (don't ask about this...)), New Beginnings (Joey/Ryou), and a story where Kaiba loses Mokuba inspired this...

Disclaimer: What do you _think?????_ Of COURSE I don't own them!! The series never would have survived if I did!

Warning: Yugi torment; yaoi: Joey/Ryou, Yugi/Yami B, mentionings and later on Yugi/Yami; and I tell you the others when I get there. There MIGHT be some lemon, most definably a lime somewhere in this story.

'Newayz here's what everything means:

/Yugi to Yami/

//the other way around//

"Talking"

_Thinking_

~Yami B speaking to Yugi while he's being controlled~

[Ryou to Yami B]

{Yami B to Ryou}

Got it? Good on with the fic!

**********

The Price We Pay

Prologue

By: Miss Sera

**********

His feet pounded against the hard cement. The tears flooding down his cheeks.

_I didn't mean it that way!_

*~Flashback~*

Ryou smiled down at Yugi as he came out of the school. The day had been great and the day was beautiful; both were in a good mood. "Hey Yugi." The white haired angel greeted. "Where are the others?" The small multi-color haired boy pointed to where Joey and the others could be seen walking towards them.

The blond embraced his Ryou and the two had no shame in showing off they were together. Yugi sighed, "Here we go again..."

Yugi didn't realize how badly that came out until Anzu said sharply, "What? You don't like seeing Ryou and Joey together?" The two engaged in a kiss, broke off and Joey glared at him. "Is that true Yugi? You don't like seeing us together? Then why didn't you say something three months ago!? Were you _lying_ back then when you said you were happy for us??" Ryou glared at him also, a hurt look on his face.

Yugi looked at them startled. "No! That's not what I meant! Not at all!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Joey snapped.

*~End flashback~*

The pounding halted as the boy stumbled, and crashed to the pavement, the pain of his newly scraped hands never comparing with the torment in his heart. The crystalline tears darkened the sidewalk.

_What did I say??_

*~Flashback~*

"I meant..." Yugi faltered under his friends' heated glares. He was beginning to fall apart. He didn't understand, what happened? What did he say wrong?

"That maybe you should wait to get home, this it's a good time to do it..."

But that seemed to make it only worse, instead of better. "Oh? Now you think it's not a good time for us to be together? If us being together was a bad thing, why should we offend the almighty Yugi Mutou. We shouldn't be seen together. Really Yugi when did you became so horrible?" The others nodded.

Joey's words cut deep and all Yugi could do was stare at them hopelessly. But the biggest blow hadn't been delt yet. The boy's heart skipped a beat as the puzzle around his neck glowed and his beloved Yami appeared. 

"Is that how you feel, Yugi?" Yami's face and voice was emotionless, but his ruby eyes were a light with a fury Yugi hadn't ever seen directed at him before. The youth unconsciously took a step back in fear.

Yugi opened his mouth to try again, but Joey interrupted him. "Come one guys, lets go to the arcade, they've got a new game opening. Yami, you can come too." He gave Yugi a nasty look. "Don't join us until you decide to get yourself straight." The group turned and left; Yami stayed a heartbeat later, then turned and easily caught up with the others leaving Yugi alone in the schoolyard.

Yugi stood there disbelieving what had just happened. Then he heard it, the laughter. No! Now everyone was laughing at him! Tears stung his eyes, and he covered his ears, but the laughing only got louder.

Suddenly something snapped in the boys mind. "SHUT UP!" Everyone within turned to look at who had made the shout, giving him strange looks. The distraught boy didn't notice. He had to get out of there; it didn't matter where to; just anywhere but here. He took off out of the schoolyard and his throat constricted with the sobs that tore from him.

*~End Flashback~* 

The small boy crawled into a near by alley, curling up into a ball and hugging his knees. The sobs still came in waves as the horrible truth he didn't want to accept came back with a vengeance.

A pair of arm appeared, and pulled the youth towards them. In his grief he didn't take notice to who's shirt he now buried his face in. It could have been a complete stranger for all he cared at the moment. I didn't matter. Just that they were there; that a soothing hand rubbed his back and a he was in a warm embrace. 

The person held the boy through his agony, never ceasing in the comfort. Oh, and the pain was deep; his friends had abandoned him, even his _other_! Yes, It was like before, before everything they had been thru. And now, he was alone again.

It couldn't be said how long they stayed that way, the boy pouring his tears onto the person's shirt, and the person constantly comforting, but soon exhaustion hit and sleep claimed the heart broken youth. He body relaxed with one last sob into his comforter's arms.

Yami Bakura, the boy's 'comforter', smiled sadistically down at his young prize. "Little Yugi Mutou and the Millennium Puzzle both lost by those fools and found by me, all in one day. How delightful!" He held the smaller body to him in a mock hug. "I know why you cry little one, and I won't let them have you again. They had their chance and they threw it away; so you are mine now, and I will never release you." 

A laugh began in his throat then erupted through his mouth. Oh, the irony! The dark spirit's laughter disappeared along with Yami Bakura and the sleeping Yugi Mutou.

*****************

*in tears* Trust _me_ that hurt me more than it hurt _you_!

**Seto:** What are you talking about? Those tears are more fake then Britney Spears' chest! And you _enjoyed_ writing this!

*Chokes, hurriedly pushes Seta out the door.* Be quiet!!! *Coughs, looks around for any flying objects. Ducks into bomb shelter just in case...* Well tell me what you thought! I don't require you to review, just tell me what you thought and if you must flame me and tell me what you thought was wrong! *Holds up Yami-neko muse* Just don't hurt me!!!


	2. Chapter One: The Unseen

*Blinks* ...... People liked it? *Blinks again* Did I just write.... two chapters... in two days?

**Seto**: The world's coming to an end! 

*Bonks him on the head with a large kitty hammer* Oh shut up!

**Sirius Black from Harry Potter:** *to little Yami-neko* Why can't she write two in two day for us?

**Yami-neko**: *shrugs* Mew, mew! 

(Trans: I don't know, I may be her muse, but I DON'T understand her!)

*Sirius sighs*

Disclaimer: Go to the prologue for all disclaimers.

Warnings: Yami et Co.'s time for torcher (can't spell that word…), still got Yugi torment... Can't think of anything else! ^^;

Er- On with the fic!

**********

Chapter 1: The Unseen

Rating: PG, for many mentionings of death, and... Other stuff.

**********

Yami looked up sharply, his breath catching in his throat. An absence filled his whole body leaving an empty feeling. But why was he feeling...? _Yugi._ Yugi was gone, their connection, his presence, his life force, everything had vanished in a second. No... If Yugi's life force was gone... If he could no longer feel him... 

Across from him, Joey had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see a blank look on best friend's face. He frowned, this wasn't the spaced out look he had seen the two halves get, and this was something else. And for something reason that freaked him out more then the other type. 

The blond reached across and put a hand on the former-pharaoh's arm. "Hey Yami, what's up? You're spacing out on me." Blank ruby eyes turned to look at him and Joey almost pulled away in surprise. "What the...?"

"Yugi's gone." 

Joey blinked, then frowned. Yugi hadn't even come with them to start with and he stated this. A multi-colored head shook from side to side in a negative. "No, not just gone, I can't feel him anymore. He. Is. Gone."

The blond stared blankly, in away refusing to comprehend what the other was saying. Instead he heard him self saying, "Are you sure he didn't take the puzzle off or something?"

Again Yami shook his head. "Mm-mmm [1], I could still feel him, but now he's just gone. Joey, if I can't feel Yugi, that means Yugi is dead."[2]

*

Eyebrows came together as the small figure stirred from his sleep. The softness of the bed he lay on and the warmth of the blankets almost sent him straight back to Morpheus on a silver platter. But the events of the day came crashing back, shattering the comforts he'd been feeling.

Yugi sat up, the tears falling from his eyes again. He would have curled up again, but two strong arms enveloped him in a hug and kept him still. Yugi hide his tear-stained face in the person's shirt, ashamed his was crying in front of a stranger. 

"G-gom-men na-nasai..." He choked out, his words muffled by the shirt. Yugi closed his eyes tight to try and stop the flow of salt coming from his eyes. "Daijoubu, Yugi Mutou." The boy's mind was fogged by the tears and pain, so it him a moment to recognized the person's voice. The small body tensed and his eyes flew open. Yugi pushed himself away from the person violently. "Yami B-Bakura..."

The white haired devil smiled softly at the boy. "Hai, Yugi?"

Yugi stared at him in fear, "Wh-where am I?" 

The smile never faltered though the dark brown eyes remained unreadable. "Some place safe."

The smaller boy's eyes flickered in confusion. "Safe place?" How could being _anywhere_ with _Yami Bakura_ be safe??

A slender, pale hand reached out and gently, but firmly pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi was tense and terrified. What was he doing? He whimpered and trembled. 

"Shh," the darker Ryou whispered, "I won't hurt you. I just want you to eat something, here." Yami Bakura waved a hand and the shadows themselves seemed to bend and twist to become a table, another flick of the wrist and a small feast had appeared.

The small body still in his lap, the devil Ryou reached out and took a soft, lovely smelling roll and held it to Yugi's face. Dulled violet eyes stared at the roll, and then turned away; refusing it. Yugi didn't see his host's eyes flash and the his sudden desire to _strangle_ him, all he heard was a sigh. "Very well, little Yugi. Eat when you feel like it." He released the boy, who crawled out of his lap and laid down on the bed. Yami Bakura stared at the back facing him and raised his fist to strike it, but restrained himself. He wanted Yugi to trust him, not fear him.

In a calm voice he simply said, "If you need me, simply call me. I will hear you and come." He vanished, returning to his soul room and letting out growl of anger. "Soon, little one, very soon."

Back wherever he had been taken, Yugi stared at the shadows that seemed blanket the walls of his door-less and windowless room. The flickering candle that lit the room made the shadows move as if they were as alive as he was. The thought sent a cold shiver down his spine and he hide beneath the covers. Curling up into a ball he whispered hoarsely, "Yami..."

*******

Everyone had had varied reactions to the news of Yugi's possible death. Anzu had disappeared back to the bathrooms, claiming she needed a moment. Ryou had a spaced out look. Joey and Honda had both said that they should go and look for Yugi, but Yami had shaken his head.

"Don't you _want_ to know if he's dead?" Joey said furiously, not believing Yami was saying they shouldn't do anything. 

Yami sighed, he was putting out the facade he was calm, but he was as upset as Joey. _This doesn't make sense! I would have sensed _something_ if Yugi had died. But this just feels like something's between us, but there's nothing that powerful... I feel as if, if we try to find him we'll never find him._ His fists clenched. _Yugi what happened to you?_

"We can try, Joey, but I don't think we'll find him." Yami explained. This wasn't what the blond wanted to hear. "So you're just giving up? Without even _trying_??" 

Yugi's Yami was frustrated at Yugi's disappearance and angry at the accusation's coming from his friend, so his voice came out sounding somewhere between. "Joey, I want to know what happened to Yugi to, but we don't even know where to begin to look for him. We don't even know if he's even still-" His voice abruptly broke off. Even the seemingly unmovable Yami Yugi could bring himself to finish the sentence.

He didn't need to; his point had gotten across. Joey slumped into his seat, deflated and weary. "Gomen, Yami, it's just I couldn't live with myself if something happened to the little guy." Blond hair fell over his face to hide the pain and tears in his eyes. "Not after what all we said to him." The group all lowered their eyes to the ground. They had been horrible to the multi-color haired angel, and they may have just paid dearly for it.

The group left the arcade parting ways to return to each of their respective homes. Joey stayed with Ryou, who was still a little out of it. The white haired angel seemed to be taking this the hardest of them all. Honda and Anzu had insisted they would be fine and had left home by themselves. Now Yami, also by himself, stood in front of the Turtle Game Shop, warring with himself on if he should enter. With a deep breath followed by an equally so sigh, he pushed open the door and entered.

The lights to the shop part were on, but the shop's owner couldn't be seen at the counter. Yami walked in the little card shop searching, he didn't even hear the person behind him till- "Okaerinasai, [3] Yami!"

The pharaoh almost jumped out of skin. He spun around to see Sugoroku, his and Yugi's ojiisan. "Ojiisan! Please do not do that!" Yami exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. 

The cheerful old man chuckled and walked over to the counter, where he placed a box of something on the surface. "So, where is Yugi? He is not with you, ne?" Yami winced; he could swear the man had a sixth sense at times. Ruby eyes reverted to the side as he said, "I don't know. I think he might be..." Still he couldn't say it. 

Yugi's grandfather watched him carefully, trying to see if he knew the missing word. Judging by the tense, yet at the same time slumped figure of the proud Egyptian, he had a feeling he knew. "Hm, I see, baka." Yami looked up startled. "Nani?" Violet eyes exactly like his aibou's met his ruby ones. 

"Yugi is still alive. Don't give up on him yet." With that, he lifted the box from before and carried it into the house part of the building.

Yami stared at the door for a long moment. Sugoroku was right; he couldn't give up yet. Somehow, he knew Yugi had to still be alive. All they had to do was find him.

End Chapter One. To be continued…

**************

**Some endnotes:**

1. [1] Have you ever heard someone say 'no' with their mouth shut? Well that's what it's _supposed_ to be…

[2] Sorry, about the dead thing, it's a strange thing I came up with when I was writing the first chapter. We all have noticed the Yami-Yugi connection, right? Well in this story, let's just say that in this story, where Yugi is, the connection's been broken. Yami hasn't had experience with losing the connection completely with Yugi before so his first assumption is Yugi was dead, and so forth. Make sense?

[3] I believe this means 'welcome home', but I'm not too sure… 

2. Sorry if it seems like Yami B is OOC! And anyone else to! It's hard for me to write many different personalities and have them interact with each other...

Well review and tell me what you thought! 

Thanks to: Scarlet Moon (*cheers to randomness* ^-^), SailorChibi (^-^), Star (;-; I'm so mean to Yugi-chan!!!), Hot Ice (Now you know! ^-^), Yamiyue13 (Oooo, I like that name, 'cept the 13 part...), Queen of Games (Well I'm glad you think that! Hope you like this one too!), Digipuppy (*does a dance around the room and swings little Yami-neko by his arms* Yah!!! My favorite author liked my story! Wahoo!!! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^), And thanks to SOMEONE (I tried to read 'GONE FOREVER' but headache from trying to read it and I had to stop, sorry! ^^;;)

Till next time everyone!!!


	3. Chapter Two: The Discovery

A/N: THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS??? Man oh MAN I have NEVER done that before! Well unfortunaitly I won't be able to get the next chapter out till after tomorrow, sorry!

Disclaimer: Go to Prologue.

Warnings: OOCness, and a LITTLE bit of language.

**********

Chapter Two: The Discovery

Rating: PG for language and any other now G thing I for got! ^^;

**********

Yami Bakura looked at the little figure hidden beneath the covers. He had just returned after twelve-something hours to found him hidden under the covers and nothing on the tray of food touched. Ryou's Yami' eye twitched. He'd have to change that. No need for his prize to starve.

"Come on, Yugi," Yami Bakura said a more gentle voice then he felt. The body beneath the cloth only curled up more. Yami Bakura's whole body twitched as if he wanted nothing more then to... He shook himself slightly. He'd have to wait for that. Instead he simply asked, "What's the matter?" He reached out and touched a shoulder and noted how it trembled. Yami Bakura's eyebrows raised. Maybe Yugi was more hurt then he thought. Stupid sentimental fool.

"Dark."

The Yami almost didn't catch the whispered word, and he thought for a moment he'd heard wrong. _Yugi is afraid of the dark, he thought in disbelief. With a aibou like the pharaoh, he'd have thought Yugi would be used to it by now. __Then again, he thought with a sneer, __he probably makes him sleep during that time. "Daijoubu, Yugi, there's nothing here that can hurt you." Well, that was almost true..._

When he still got no response, his frustration just about got the best of him. _Fine, I'll give him light! _

He would never admit it but the task of lighting up their little room turned out to be a _lot harder to say then do. Yami Bakura could pull at the darkness and shadows of the Shadow Realm with as much ease as he breath, but trying to light it up was a different matter to begin with. By the time  the shadows were gone and the room lit, the dark spirit was leaning onto the bed for support and breathing in small gasps._

He managed to regain himself quick enough, at least by his standards, and looked up to see the most beautiful and innocent face he'd ever seen. Yami Bakura mentally reeled. Whoa, where had that thought come from? He mentally kicked himself, he was getting as soft as his facade to Yugi. "Daijoubu desu ka?" the little angel before him asked, actually looking concerned for him. The taller boy simply nodded. Yugi had always confused him, now wasn't an exception.

He shook himself, then sat on the bed. The table and the small feast upon it, vanished at remanufested beside him. He again pulled the boy next to him, and said, "Eat, Yugi, or you'll starve." Yugi stared at the food uncertainly, he was still shaken from yesterday's abandonment, and also terrified of the Yami who's side he sat at. In the end his stomach made his decision for him when it betray him and growled. Yugi blushed, "Anou..."[1]

Yami Bakura sighed, snatched up a slice of bread, and held it to Yugi's face. The smaller boy hesitated, then took a bit. His face brightened, the bread was delicious! It tasted as if it had just been baked! Yugi took the piece from the taller boy and finished it off, before attacking the rest of the delectisies. All the while the dark spirit watched the corner of his mouth twitching on occasion. Yugi had the ability to make even the cold of heart's smile, even Yami Bakura.

*

It had been four days since Yugi vanished, taking all clues to his whereabouts, it seemed, with him. They had found nothing, and trust me it wasn't from a lack of trying. It was like Yugi had completely disappeared from the face of the Earth. And up to today nothing had given an inch, that is until today.

Ryou had been trying to talk to his Yami, who would go utterly silent for periods of time, and discovered something of possible intrest. An empty soul room, and no Yami Bakura to be seen. He turned to his house guest, Joey, who'd practically taken up residence in his house. Honestly, the white haired boy didn't mind; it just meant less bruises and equally less food in the house. "Oi, Joey-koi."

The blond in question looked up from his 'afternoon snack', which really wasn't considering it wasn't even noon yet. "Hm, whufz fuph?" he tried to say, but it didn't quite come out right on account of the food in his mouth. Ryou coughed to keep from laughing. Joey pulled a face, "Wfut?" Ryou just shook his head. Joey ended up smilling to, his pale lover hadn't smiled much since Yugi disappeared. He was glad to see him smile whenever he would.

After Joey's mouth was empty, he repeated his question. The slightly shorter boy sighed. "I think I've found out why Yami's been so quiet lately." A blond head cocked to the side. Joey remembered Ryou mention this earlier, but they hadn't had any solutions back then. 

"Oh?" 

"He's not here. His soul room is empty. My guess is he hasn't been here much this whole week."

Joey was silent, and Ryou could almost see the wheels turning in his head. It was obvious when an idea hit him. "Hey Ryou, was Yami Bakura with us when Yugi disappeared." 

Ryou thought hard, Yami Bakura hadn't said anything to him when he found out, and he definitely didn't say anything after he and Joey had left back to his house. In fact he hadn't said anything till the _next morning. Ryou looked at Joey. "Joey, you don't think Yami took him do you?" Joey nodded._

"If that's so, we should tell Yami and the other's, right?" Again Joey nodded.

It didn't take them long to grab there shoes and race out the door.

At the Turtle Game Shop, a doorbell rang through the house and went unanswered. From his shop on the other side of the house, Sugoroku looked up from his work. Who would be...? 

Setting aside his work for the moment, Yugi's grandfather entered the house part of his home, and answered the door. When he saw who it was he smiled and ushered them in. "So, what brings you boys here?" "We're looking for Yami, do you know where he is?" Joey asked looking around the room.

The elder man nodded and pointed to the couch by the TV, were a lock of red and black hair could be seen. Joey and Ryou looked at each other, then walked around to find their Egyptian friend eyes closed and breathing even. He was asleep. "Hey, Yami, wake up!" The blond shook his friend.

Yami didn't react at first. After a moment he stirred and looked up at them, slowly waking up. He seemed startled to see them for a moment, but recovered and sat up. "Joey, Ryou? What are you doing here?"

The two lovers looked at each other worried; something was wrong with their friend. Ryou cleared his throat and put his worries aside for the moment, and said, "We think we may have a lead on Yugi." That got Yami's attention. "What is it?"

Ryou took a deep breath and explained how Yami Bakura would go completely silent at times, long periods of time, and how he wasn't in at the moment. Yami mentally cursed. Yami Bakura had been there when they abandoned Yugi and he could easily have taken him. The Egyptian slammed a fist on the armrest starling everyone present. If Yugi was with Ryou's insane Yami who knew what was happening to him. He lowered his head in self-hatred. Some guardian he was; some aibou. 

"What do we do now?" Joey asked, who was still a little shaken by Yami's show of fury.

Yami sighed, "I don't know, until Yami Bakura shows up, or whatever is blocking me and Yugi, we can't do anything." 

Suddenly the room took an alarming spin and Yami almost feel off the couch. Joey managed to save him from a very undignified moment. His body was beginning to weaken again. 

"Yami, what happened? Are you ok?" Joey helped him sit back up, but Yami had to lean on him was starting to fall asleep. "No," the spirit managed, fighting back against the exhaustion. "To maintain this physical body takes a lot of magic, without the real Millennium Puzzle, the one around Yugi's neck, I have to make the energy myself." His eye slides were dropping and it was hard to stay awake. "I'm finding out I can only go for so much time before I'm forced to rest."

"And if you don't?" Ryou asked.

"Then this body will vanish. After that I don't know what will happen." Before anyone could say anything more, he slumped sides onto Joey, out cold. Small group looked at each other, worried. "We need to find Yugi soon."

***

You're lucky, I was tempted to end the chapter here, but between the choice of cutting off here and feeling the wrath of Yami-neko's claws and Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon to writing more, they can be very persuasive in getting people to write more! ^^; *flash to a happy Yami-neko sharpening his claws, and Kaiba praising his monster* *coughs* Well on with the fic!

***

It had been a week, and Yami Bakura had made a lot of progress with Yugi. It turned out to be easier then the Yami thought. Yugi clung to Yami Bakura emotionally like he was a lifeline. In away he was, the boy needed to know someone cared, and Yami Bakura's facade fooled him completely, and he was at time's easily controlled. On this day, he decided Yugi had been through enough isolation, and it was time to put Yugi's faith- or rather, lack of- to the test.

"Are you ready?" Yami Bakura looked down at his young charge, who nodded. He smiled; Yugi was like a child right now. He liked it that way. "Hold on and under no circumstances let go, ok?" Yugi nodded again squeezing the hand holding his. In on moment they vanished, and the next they reappeared in the middle of a deserted alley. The same alley Yami Bakura had first whisked Yugi off from in fact. 

"Come, let's see if we can get you something, ne?" Yami Bakura asked, walking in one direction. The youth happily followed.

Not too far away Yami stirred from his sleep. _Yugi. Yugi was back. Honda was the first to notice he had awoken, and helped him sit up. "Hey, bud, what's wrong? You need anything?" A multi-colored head shook from side to side. "Yugi is back, we have to find him while he's here." _

The dark haired boy was instantly on his feet, going to get the others and letting Yami stand on his own. Anzu, Joey, and Ryou had taken up Yugi's job of helping Sugoroku with the shop. The elder man had refused to allow Yami to help even when he was fully rested. "You need you're strength should Yugi return," Was all he had said. Yami had had little choice then to listen Yugi's grandfather, especially when he knew just the right buttons to push...

"Hey, Honda says Yugi's back," Joey said as they entered the living room. "What say we go find him and get him back, ne?" Everyone agreed. Just as they were about to leave, they heard Sugoroku warning them to be careful and Yami not to strain himself. The former-pharaoh sighed and agreed with the others. He hated going after Yami Bakura and not be fully rested but it had to be done.

They had been walking with Yami as their guide, when said guide saw him. Or rather, them. Yugi could be seen walking along side the recently unaccounted for Yami Bakura. The smaller boy seemed rather happy as they walked along, ignorant to all around him. The Yami made a slit second decision at went with it.

The other's started when Yami took off. They tried to stay up with him, but he was weaving through the people with enough agility to make a football player envious. Soon they lost him completely. "Damn it!" Joey cursed. "Without Yami we have no idea were Yugi is!" He was right, unfortunately.

Yami easily caught up to Yugi and Yami Bakura, but at a price. Fatigue was catching up to him. About two meters from them the two turned and Yugi froze, as did Yami. The white-haired Yami stepped in front of Yugi, who hide behind him. "Go away Pharaoh, he doesn't want to see traitors like you."

The above mentioned Pharaoh winced slightly, trying breath easily again. "Yugi! Listen to me! We didn't mean to hurt you." He swallowed. //Aibou, please. We're sorry. I'M sorry. Come back to me.// Yami hadn't ever begged in his life, had always thought it was for people who were weak. But for some reason he didn't care right now.

Yugi hesitated, staring between his new friend and his other uncertainly. He really wanted to believe Yami. That what he said was true, that everyone was sorry. But the pain of the week was not easily. /Is that true Yami? You really want me to come back?/ Yami nodded. 

Yami Bakura watched them, noticing how they had spaced out. Damn, that idiot pharaoh would be able to talk Yugi over in no time. He couldn't let that happen. Well nothing needed to be done on his side, for the moment Yugi made a move to go to Yami, said person suddenly swayed and collapsed. 

Yugi gasped. "Yami!"

To be Continued....

**********

*ducks behind wall* Don't hurt me!!! 

Endnotes:

1 [1] Did some research, and every place says this is how you spell the jap ward for, "um". So don't critize me on it.

2. Thank you to Firebird for clearing up the sixth sense thing. Unfortunately I HAVE the movie! ...But I can't watch it because my stupid account on streamload.com won't let me download it... ;~; No fair...  

Here's a shout out to 'anonymous' (who didn't leave a name...), Scarlet Moon, (Poor Malik... Also, this may sound strange, but pick a number 1-10, k?), Shadow Frye 06 (^-^), Darken Soul (who amongst us isn't us? D), Hikari Tsukino (I'm glad you liked it that much. Hope you liked this one to. ^-^), Digipuppy (^-^^-^^-^ Oh also, you to pick a number 1-10), RavensHaelo (^-^), Unversal Dreamer (^-^), Someone (My my, aren't we enthusiastic? Well I'm glad you liked it! You also pick a #1-10), and Firebird, who I again thank for telling me Sugoroku had a sixth sense!

To the people I asked about the number thing, you're decision could very well determine how my story goes. ^_~ See yah next time minna-san!


	4. Chapter Three: The Reunion

Now I know some of you are wondering _why_ on _earth_ did I ask those people to pick a number, well, it would seem seven was a rather- ok, the _only_ number picked. What this means will be explained in my last post after this is finished... If I ever figure out the plot! ^^;;; I think I lost it...

Warning: This has Yami B messing with Yami's mind, along with referances to rape. NO, _no one_ was raped, just a bunch of shitting on Yami B's part.

Well, enough of my rants! On with the fic.

**********

Chapter Three: The Reunion

Warnings: PG-13 for mentions of rape, and Yami B's sadistic mind. ^^;;

**********

Yugi rushed to Yami's side.

"Yami! Wake up!"

Yami Bakura caught a flash of white. _Ryou_. 

"Yugi we have to leave!" The boy was distressed and looked at him startled. "Demo... Yami..."

"Now!" The others were getting closer.

Yugi had a determined look. "Iie! Not until I know if Yami's ok!"

The other growled. If he just took Yugi, the latter would think he was kidnapping him and he he'd lose the work he'd done up until today. But if they brought the other Yami with them he could easily see through him and turn Yugi against him. A look at the pleading eyes made him decision for him. "Fine!" 

Having made a decision, he took Yugi's hand in his left hand and placed the right on Yami's back. "He'll just come with us." Yugi nodded relieved. He failed to notice Joey and the others running up to them, just before they vanished back to the Shadow Realm.

Violet eyes watched anxiously over every movement the other made, waiting. Finally Yami Bakura straightened with a truly honest confused look. "Well?"

A white head shook back and forth. "From what I can tell he's just tired." Again a shake, "I really don't know if there's anything else." Seeing Yugi's concerned look, for some reason he felt compelled to add, "He'll be fine, Yugi. He just needs rest."

He watched the little one pull a chair over and sit in it ready to spend the entire night watching. Strangely, he was angered by this. Even after all he'd been put through because this person, Yugi still forgave him. Then again Yugi had forgiven him as well. He pushed those thoughts away for the time being. There was no reason to get worked up over it. Shaking his head he left the room to set himself to work on he heat problem Yugi had mentioned a few days ago.

Hours later, when Yami Bakura had finally found the solution to the heat problem, returned to the other room, and stopped. Yugi lay half draped over the bed, his hair falling around him like a visible halo he could finally see. The candlelight shining on his pale skin made him look ethereal. He let out a breath of awe. In that moment, he would honestly believe the youth was an angel.

A smile tugged at the lips of the cold, heartless Yami. Slowly he walked over to the bed and gently lifted the boy and took him over to the only other bed in the room. The youth never stirred once and in moments he was in his pajamas and tucked in to bed. The smile appeared unnoticed to its owner.

"You are mine, and I'll never let anything hurt you again." Yami Bakura swore, a small crack appearing in the flawless ice around his heart.

It would be another fifteen minutes before Yugi woke, when Yami began to show signs of life. Yami Bakura watched him begin to come to when a sudden idea came to mind; a very wicked idea. Oh, he was going to have a little bit of fun with the pharaoh...

The first sounds Yami was aware of was the sound of cloth rustling and someone muttering something. He looked up and nearly cried up in outraged horror. Yami Bakura was fishing around a pile of his and _Yugi's_ cloths. The before mentioned aibou could be seen, slightly flushed and fast asleep on the bed.

Yami Bakura turned and pretended to be surprised he was awake. "Wake, huh? About time, you missed all the fun."

The other Yami growled, pulling on the chains that held him prisoner. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to him??"

The white haired boy bent down before him, just out of reach; the mocking smirk masking his desire to laugh gleefully. [1] "I would think it would be obvious. He's very good, has he had any practice?"

"Damn you!"

Yami Bakura couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed uproariously, setting Yami's nerves on end. Still chuckling, the devil Yami put his blue shirt back on. "You make it too easy!" His smirk never faltered when he received never faltered, even when he received a confused glare. "Hmph, I did nothing to your little aibou. I may do a lot of things, but never _force_ myself on others." 

Yami highly doubted this and Yami Bakura must have seen this for he sneered at him. "Yugi gets hot easily here so his pajamas do not have a top. It seems to help him sleep better." He waved a hand and the chains fell away and vanished. "He should be awake soon." As if on cue Yugi shifted and sat up groggily. He looked at them, and they both saw the sleep vanish and his eyes lit up. "Yami! You're awake!" 

Yami nearly fell over from the force of Yugi embracing him. Just as quickly he pulled away. "Yami, are you ok?" "Yes I'm ok, Yugi." Yugi smiled brightly. Yami looked at him for a long moment. Yugi was alive; he was fine; he was here! The smaller youth was startled when his guardian embraced him holding him close. "Yami?" The larger body was shaking, and Yugi heard a small hitch in the other's breathing. "Ya-" "Oh Ra, Yugi, I was afraid. I was so afraid you were..." Yugi's eyes widened and felt something wet on his shirt. Was Yami...Crying? Why would- It clicked. Yami _had_ missed him. _Had_ cared. 

Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Daijoubu, Yami, I'm fine. Like you, ne?" Yami pulled back startled, then he smiled. "Hai."

To be continued...

**********

[1] Can anyone see Yami B laughing _gleefully_? *shudders* Sorry about that scene. I really do _not_ know were that came from. Just some sick little moment from my messed up mind. 

Well I'm watching a movie, 'Living with the Dead'. Anyone ever heard of it? Came on ABC yesterday and last Saturday. FREAKY movie... *shudders* I like the living just FINE! *coughs* I'd better go, I'll most likely get the next chapter out next Friday, see ya then!

#2, I know sappy ending, I'm actually going to draw out to scene. And I had to make up for the cliffhanger yesterday. *eyes well up* The movies so sad! *gasps* Oh James! Please find him!!! *on edge of seat* O.O


	5. Chapter Four: The Turning

Sorry this took so long, this is honestly getting hard to get around to writing this (w/ writer's block...), exams coming, reading my beloved Gordianus the Finder series, and trying to find the time to write more to my Harry Potter fanfic! ^^() TOO MUCH!!!

Disclaimer: *mystic voice* Go back... Go back.... Go back to the beginning...

Well I hope, despite the writer's block this chapter is somewhat decent… Enjoy?

**********

Chapter Four: The Turning

Warnings? ...There is none!! ^^;;

**********

Yami held the body of his aibou, Yugi, as if in reassurance he wouldn't leave again. The youth allowed himself to be held, sensing that his Yami needed this. Across from them Yami Bakura sat across them in a chair, his arms crossed and glaring at them- or rather at Yami. For it was him, who had posed the question he couldn't- no _didn't_- want to answer. The question? Was Yami Bakura going to hold them there, in the shadow realm, for the rest of Yugi's life?

You may be wondering, what's keeping Yami from just snatching up Yugi and returning to the shadow realm. It would seem that Yami Bakura had hidden Yugi's puzzle, so Yami didn't take the risk of being trapped in the puzzle and leaving Yugi alone with that mad man, and surprisingly, Yugi had made it quite clear he wanted to stay with his new "friend". This comment had sent both Yamis for a loop, but enough of that. Why don't we return to the story?

"Of course not!" Yami Bakura snapped as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. "Yugi may leave anytime he wishes. If he says wishes to stay, why do you want to force him to leave." 

Yami twitched unwilling to answer the question with his light in the room, and Yugi sighed. They had been like this ever since Yami had awoken hours before. He didn't know what had gone on before he had woken himself, but he had sensed the tense between both Yamis. Now they were almost constantly fighting. Almost as if they were fighting over the affections for the same person... [1]

There was a silence that followed and Yugi sighed again. Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura would never get along. Then an idea came to mind. What if... "You know what I want?" He posed the question as a hypothetical one. "I want you two to learn to get along."

They stared at him. Stared at him some more. And just for good measure, stared at him a little bit longer.  Finally they couldn't take it anymore. "What???" They both screamed. They looked at each other in disbelieve. Yugi wanted them to _get along_? Was that even _possible_?? The boy sitting in his Yami's lap had to cover the lower part of his face to keep to very amused smile hidden. The looks on their faces were just so _funny_!

Yami Bakura growled and stood abruptly. "I must think about it." With that he stalked out of the room. The other two blinked, Yugi in confusion and Yami because he hadn't fully recovered.

Brown eyes glowered at the two before him in a burning jealousy. _He_ was sleeping with _his_ little angel. _Holding_ him as if he had a right to. Angrily, he reached out, fingers brushing against the cold metal of the Sennen Puzzle. This thing was the only thing keeping him in a solid body. It would be easy, he thought, to just rip it from his throat and be rid of the accursed pharaoh, once and for all. A strange smile touched his lips. In a swift movement he gripped the chain and lifted it. 

A moment before the amulet left his body, Yami's eyes shot open. In a second they saw what was happening, but was too late to stop it. The chain slipped over his head. The Yami watched delightedly as the ruby eyes dulled- life leaving them, before he completely vanished. Yami Bakura nearly jumped for joy. Yami Yugi was _finally_ out of his hair, and the puzzle was his!

"Yami Bakura?" 

Yami Bakura's thoughts of joy came to an abrupt end. Yugi was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hai, Yugi?" The white haired boy asked.

"Where is Yami? Do you know?"

The Yami opened his mouth to say something when a lovely idea came to mind. Slowly he said, with the saddest voice he could get, "He left. He went back to the other world." He pulled a surprised face. "He told me he never wanted to see you again, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Yugi looked at him, frozen. Yami had left him... Again? No... He wouldn't do that, not again. 

"You're lying."

Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed. "You don't believe me Yugi? I've been kind to you have I not? Cared for you, and you still don't trust me?" 

The little angel stared at him; something wasn't right. Yami wouldn't leave him. Something in the back of his mind hinted that his Yami hadn't left on his own. "Where is Yami?"

Yami Bakura growled. He stalked up closer to the other boy, who moved back until his back hit the wall. "You are supposed to listen to your friends, are you not?" 

Yugi looked back into the other's brown eyes fearfully. "P-please, Yami Bakura." Tears welled up in his eyes, as he pleaded. "Give me back Yami."

The cold brown eyes stared into pleading, fearful, and pleading violet eyes. Something within the cold Yami twisted. His little angel was asking him, pleading with him to return something he'd wanted almost all of his existence. He'd wanted the puzzle, and he had it, it wasn't his fault the pharaoh was part of the package.

Yami Bakura sighed, backing of the boy. He found himself flicking a wrist, bringing forth the golden, Sennen Puzzle from where he'd hidden it, and then tossing it to his little angel. Both were so surprised, Yugi almost didn't catch it. "Yami...Bakura?" The Yami said nothing, but slowly turned and in mid-step returned to the real world.

To be continued...

Next time (whenever that is...):

-Yami and Yugi return to the real world.

-Yami Bakura does something "startling".

**********

Ugh, that came out bad. I have serious writers block with this, and I was drawing from a horrendously dry well with this chapter. Arg, It's getting hard to do _everything_ that needs to be done...

[1] I know I wanted to put a note here, but I can't honestly think of _what_ it was...

Oh, one other thing. I have started to write a much better written story (even in my opinion), which has a _much_ better plot, The problem is I'm not to sure if I should post it or not. So, read the teaser and tell me if you're interested!

**Teaser**: (Note this is NOT an AU/past story. If you want to know _how_ this came about you have to read the beginning of the story.)

Yami stood stiff and still. His "master" Gnaeus was in the other room, ordering his other slaves to have the baths readied. His back sported six welts where the cruel slave owner had punished him for his stubbornness. This new task was a test of his obedience.

"Slave, get in here!" The Egyptian twitched, slowly moving forward. He almost retreated when he saw Gnaeus naked and spread out in the bathing pool. "Come, boy," the large man beckoned to him. Yami did as he told, hissing as he entered the hot water. 

Gnaeus turned his back to him. "Wash, or else I'll have a little fun with you're little brother tonight." Yami suppressed a growl and began his work. He would do what he was told for now, and if the others didn't find them soon, he would find a way to rescue himself, Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou from Gnaeus. Then he would track down the traitorous mage, Heishin.

***

So what do you think? Intrieged? Throw it away as trash? Review and tell me!


	6. Important A/N-Not real Chapter 5

Sorry, this is a short Author's note! I have no idea when I'll be getting the _real_ chapter five up but I have it started, but things aren't going to well... I might just have to put it on a semi-permanent hold! *Plugs ears w/ ear plugs* ^^;; Gomen nasai! I was really struggling with it to begin with and now I can't think of anything else! That's why I'm writing this, if you have an idea that can get me going again, please write me a review AND TELL ME!!!! ;.; I'm desperate....

*Coughs.* That is all. ...Oh, I almost forgot, the story Ya'll wanted to read is up. Go to my author's page and click on the story 'A Step Across Time'. Hope you like it!

Ja ne, minna-san!

-Miss Sera

As of 14.Feb.04

No, this is not a notice saying the story's is on Hiatus. FF.net removed the real chapter 5 instead of my author's note. My original file was on my parent's old computer has been OFR (out for repairs) for over a year. I don't know when I'm going to get a chance to access that computer. However I have the first portion and the full chapter printed out. The only problem is that I don't know where the print out is so I'm pretty sure I might just rewrite the next chapter from the part I last had. To everyone who noticed the lack of the fifth chapter and you knew it was originally there- blame ff.net. To those who never got to read it, sorry for the inconvenience and go yell at ff.net for taking it down.

Hopefully I might get the next chapter up. I think I've hit writer's block on this one. I might change it some. Evil Possessive Bakura anyone? XD


End file.
